


Falling Again

by SnazzyRow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyRow/pseuds/SnazzyRow
Summary: This is a world with many lines- a world where Angels are perfect, where Demons are horrific, where Humans are clueless, and most importantly, none of the three mix. However, after two innocent angels get kicked out of Heaven, they realize that things aren't quite as orderly as god allowed them to see.





	Falling Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna be a long fic, probably gonna take me forever, but ive been working on this idea since 2014 and i finally have somewhat of an idea on how im doing this. so,, uh,  
> yeah. enjoy.

Even after being cast out of heaven, wings clipped prematurely and given mortality, Jihoon can still sense the presence of other Angels and Demons. Of course, it was stronger when he was up in Heaven with all the Archangels and Principalities running around, and sitting in on Judgements every once in a while. He could always tell when the new soul was bound to be a demon or an angel just by being close to them. 

 

On Earth, however, everyone’s souls were very muted. Priests and very religious people stand out- radiate a light feeling that was like cold soda on a hot summer day. The same way, Jihoon could also feel the horrible humans as well. Walking past prisons made the short, black haired man shiver. 

 

Standing behind the counter of the bar he worked night shifts at, scrubbing wine glasses, he was met with a horribly chilling feeling down his spine. It made him tense up and almost drop the delicate glass in his hand.

 

“Excuse me?” a low voice came from behind him, and Jihoon was forced to turn around to face whatever awaited him.

 

As Jihoon turned, he was met with three men, one slightly older looking than the other two. The younger wore a blue long sleeve shirt with neatly groomed and straightened hair. The taller of the two had brown hair, while the other had black. The older looking one wore a large dark red sweater with a boat neck, his skin pale against the fabric, hair dyed a silver color and pushed back with gel. The older pulled a face mask off his mouth and smiled slightly. Jihoon knew then he wasn’t the one radiating that energy. No one with that type of smile could be a Demon. Jihoon felt himself melting.

 

“Can I get two bud lights and a whiskey sour, please?” The man asked, and motioned the two to sit on the two stools next to him. 

 

“Sure thing…” Jihoon paused, looking up and down the man who just ordered.

 

“Just call me Cheol.” The man, now Cheol, said as he sat down.

 

Jihoon nodded and began pouring shots into the mixer, shaking it up with a few other syrups and some ice before pouring it into a long stemmed glass. He pushed that along with two dewy bottles across the counter to the three men. The blue clad boys reached for their beers and thanked the bartender with a smile, and Cheol grabbed his last. He nodded and looked Jihoon up and down, as Jihoon had done to him before.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Cheol began and Jihoon couldn't help but sigh. He’s heard it all before; people asking for free drinks, saying they can pay in ‘other ways’, countless requests for his phone number, or any of the other bartender’s numbers. Whatever Cheol could come up with, Jihoon was ready for a swift rebuttal.

 

Or so he thought.

 

“... What’s an angel like you doing working in a place like this?” The older man finished.

 

Jihoon was surprised for a moment, not many people go for cheesy pickup lines, and the ‘angel’ part definitely caught him off guard. Always has, ever since he Fell. But after a second of contemplation, he figured it best to keep his back to the customer, opting for washing more pint glasses.

 

“Aw, come on,” He heard Cheol continue to talk lowly, “What, did god take your wings and kick you out?” He added to the end with a chuckle.

 

Jihoon felt a dull pain in his back, a memory of a horrible snapping flooded his ears and he found himself grimacing with ringing echoing louder than the music in his head. When he came back to reality, he noticed the glass he had in his hand clattered to the ground, chipping a triangle off the edge. Jihoon turned around with a suspicious glance to the three, the youngers who seemed to have picked up on the situation listening like nosy dogs at the window when the mailman comes by. Even though he was sure Cheol wasn’t the demon here, he still got shivers down his spine when he was stared down by Cheol’s suddenly serious gaze.

 

Although Jihoon was sure that it was just a joke, Cheol’s face made his thoughts waver. How could he have caught on?

 

“Sir?” One of the younger men said, the black haired one.

 

“Cheol..” The other one said softly and leaned to whisper something Jihoon couldn’t make out into Cheol’s ear.

 

Jihoon shook his head and gave a small apologetic smile.

 

“Sorry, my apologies. I just…” He tried to think of an excuse for his sudden grimace and spasm, rolling with what popped first in his head, which was to keep the ‘joke’ going, “Still sore. Getting your wings clipped hurts like a bitch, you know.”

 

He finished with a smirk as he deposited the broken glass in a garbage pail under the bar and poured another glass of beer for all three of them. This seemed to satisfy the pair next to Cheol, snorting a bit and going back to fight over the snack menu while downing the amber drink. Cheol himself, however, didn’t seem satisfied. He stared for a second longer with furrowed brows and mouth in a slight frown. Jihoon noted his look and stacked a few more cups behind the counter. He finally made his way back to Cheol’s table and wiped his hands on his apron.

 

“Need anything else?” Jihoon asked, motioning towards the three empty glasses in front of the men.

“Yes, please, Can I get a-” The black haired man started but was cut off by Cheol putting his hand up. He began to whine, but Cheol once again cut him off.

 

“You’ve had enough, Soonyoung.” Cheol gazed over to him- Soonyoung, Jihoon assumed, and Soonyoung shut up right away. “We’ve got places to be.”

 

“You sure?” Jihoon asked, and when Cheol returned his eyes to Jihoon’s, they looked much softer than they had looking at Soonyoung a minute ago. He shook his head and smiled softly. “I’ll get the check, then.”

 

Jihoon rung up a receipt for the drinks, listing off the bar and server’s names on the top automatically. He flattened it out on the bar, sliding it across to Cheol. 

 

“Cash or credit?” 

 

“Credit. Soon, you got this one?” Cheol pushes the slip towards the man and shoots him a glance, mouthing something under his breath.

 

Soonyoung grabs the receipt and pouts before pulling out a pen from his pocket and signing quickly on the marked line, tossing a plastic MasterCard on top. He pushes it closer to the man behind the bar, and Jihoon grabs it, swiping the card quickly before returning it to the owner. When he glanced at the tip section, his head started swirling. 

 

Not only was there a hundred dollar tip, there were symbols- no, words- he hadn’t seen in many, many years. A language that was pushed so far to the back of his memory along with many memories had just began to pour back in his head like a roaring river. It drowned out the sound of the music and patrons in the bar. Written in Enochian, it said:

 

_ We know. Find us outside. You have fifteen minutes. _

  
  


\---

  
  


“Come on, Cheol, why did I have to write it?” Soonyoung complained, cradling his hand close to his chest. 

 

The trio stood out of sight, waiting patiently for that bartender to come out. 

 

“It was your idea, Soon.” Cheol shrugged, leaning his back against the siding of the bar. “Besides, you actually know the language enough to write it. I can just barely speak it, and I doubt Seok or Chan would know any of it at all.”

 

“Yeah, but every time I think about it, I get a headache. Every time I try to speak it, I lose my voice. Every time I write it, I get burnt. It’s like you-know-who is trying to smite me from his dumb pearly throne just for being born.” Soonyoung sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, scowling up in the sky.

 

“We’ll get you fixed up at home, I promise.” Cheol said

 

“Oh, and I’ll make some more of that soup you like! The kind with the bacon and stuff.” The quietest of the three said, a grin on his face.

 

“Thank you, Minnie!” Soonyoung smiled and let his hurt hand fall back to his side.

 

Seungcheol looked at his watch, letting out an exasperated breath and tapping his foot against the floor. “Only a few minutes left.”

 

“Do you want one of us to go back home and make sure Chan is okay?” Seokmin suggested.

 

“Thanks, Seokmin, but it’d be more dangerous for you to go back alone, even if you both go together. If they … If they see you two together, it’ll be like killing two birds with one stone. And they’ll follow you back to the house and take Chan-”

 

Cheol was cut off by the front door of the bar opening, footsteps banging across the wooden floorboards of the deck, then the gravel path.

 

“ _ How do you know? _ ” Jihoon practically spit out in Enochian with an icy glare. Soonyoung and Seokmin cringed back, visible pain on their faces as they felt . “ _ Were you sent by God? _ ”

 

Hearing His name, especially in its original language brought the two boys with Cheol nearly fall to their knees, clutching their heads. Cheol instinctively put himself between Jihoon and the other two. He scowled at Jihoon and shushed him harshly. 

 

“I can explain,” Cheol put his hands in front of him, which seemed to only make Jihoon more angry.

 

“Then start explaining.” Jihoon shot back, crossing his arms.

 

Cheol sighed and let his arms fall, “I can’t do that here, it’s not safe.” He backed up a few steps to place a hand on Seokmin’s back. “If you come back to the house with us, I can tell you everything. You have to trust us, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon pressed his lips together in a thin line, “Why would I put myself in the hands and will of three  _ demons  _ like yourselves?” 

 

Seungcheol furrowed his brows, and Jihoon kept speaking.

 

“What, are you not powerful to  _ force _ me to go? You need to  _ ask _ me? Like some kind of vampire or something?” Jihoon asks in a teasing manner.

 

“Jihoon, please. I promise,” Seungcheol put his hands together, pleading with the other.

 

“No. Tell me now, or not at all.” 

 

“What if I tell you that someone named Jeonghan told me where to find you?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened. He hasn’t heard that name in such a long time…

 

“What… What do you mean?” 

 

“Jeonghan. I know you two know each other- he told me that he’s been watching over you since you were kicked out.” Cheol explained, gesturing to the two boys with him, “He said that if I ever wanted to try to help these guys, you could push the plans into action. Please, you need to help us.”

 

Jihoon didn’t know what to say. What else was there to say, really? He just heard that the angel who kept him safe and hidden from god’s wrath for many years was still alive and safe, and not only that- but he was guiding him. It was enough to make him tear up. He fiddled with his sleeves before finally reaching his gaze to Seungcheol. 

 

“What exactly do I need to do?” Jihoon asked. 

 

“Can I tell you on the way?”

 

All three of them looked at Jihoon pleadingly, and Jihoon let out a weak, wobbly sigh. 

 

“I need to finish my shift.” Jihoon protested, but it had no power anymore. He knew he’d end up going with them sooner or later. 

 

“We can wait a little longer.” Soonyoung said softly. 

 

“Then…” Jihoon made a face, “I guess it’s decided. Wait around a bit. If you’re still here when I’m done, I’ll go with you.”

 

Seungcheol pumped his fist in the air, silently declaring his success. 

 

“Yes, yes of course!” Cheol said, “We’ll be here.”

 

“Does that mean we can go back in and eat?” Seokmin asked Cheol.

 

After a moment of thinking, Cheol nodded, helping both the boys back to the front door of the bar. Jihoon headed inside as well, holding the door for the trio. 

  
Jihoon thought to himself,  _ God, what did I get myself into? _


End file.
